Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to machine to machine electronic data communications and, more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to machines that communicate with each other but not directly with humans.
Description of the Related Art
Many machines include embedded microprocessors. The embedded microprocessors control sensors, actuators, interfaces, communications peripherals, and many other devices. For example, embedded microprocessors are found in industrial machines, building HVAC systems, motor vehicles, public utility meters, automated tollbooths, public water supply testing and filtration systems, and many other types of apparatus.
The embedded processors found in machines often direct the communication of data between the machine and a central computing server. The central computing server typically receives data from a plurality of machines. In many cases, the central computing server is configured to control the machines with which it communicates.
For example, a public utility water and sewage district controls plumbing distribution lines to individual homes and businesses. The district measures one or both of the amount of water flowing into the home or business, or the amount of waste material flowing out of the home or business. Based on the measured flow, the owner of the home or business receives an invoice from the public utility district.
In many cases, a network enabled device (e.g., a smart utility meter) communicates service usage data back to a computing server of the public utility district. The computing server receives the service usage data and identifies the smart utility meter that sent the data. The computing server correlates the identity of the smart utility meter with a service address, and the computing server automatically generates the invoice that is sent to the service address.
In some cases, the computing server is able to send control commands back to one or more smart utility meters. The control commands may, for example, limit the amount of services that are provided to the address via controls of particular valves, switches, or other devices.